


drink it up, iwa-chan~

by ikigaitsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Nightclub, Rough Sex, Seijoh - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Iwaizumi, dominant iwa, iwaoi - Freeform, iwas friends are lightweights, office worker iwaizumi, pretty boy oikawa, shameless iwaoi smut, slight overstim implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikigaitsuki/pseuds/ikigaitsuki
Summary: After a few seconds, the stranger turns to Iwaizumi, revealing his chocolate brown eyes under thick, dark lashes. He simply smiles a toothy grin, and ruffles his brown kinks in his hair before shuffling closer.“I’m Tooru. Tooru Oikawa.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 228





	drink it up, iwa-chan~

**Author's Note:**

> basically iwa giving oiks that good godzilladick3000❤️

Straightening up the collar of his freshly ironed shirt, Hajime Iwaizumi takes one last look at himself before he’s headed out clubbing with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Seldom one to go out, his stressful week at the office caused a change of heart, as well as the persistent begging of his possibly _too_ immature friends. He could do with “unwinding” they said. Nevertheless, he wasn’t one to back down now, and so sprayed his last spritz of cologne, hastily grabbed his apartment keys, and rushed to the cab waiting outside.

One look at the club they’ve arrived at, and Hajime’s inner monologue is turmoil. He’s 25, a businessman, and yet here he is, in god-knows-what-prefecture, surrounded by god-knows-how-many clubs. There’s streets lined with eager people much, _much_ younger than he and his entourage, and he almost feels out of place. _Almost._ And his pristine, mature self is interrupted by his hands being dragged into the club.

The lights cascade a series of colours, purples, blues, and pinks. The music is loud, almost too loud,  _ turn it down, I’m hard of hearing as it is_. In fact, it’s deafening. Matsukawa guides the trio to a booth, already eagerly opening the bottles that lay calmly in the bucket of ice set upon a table. A single sparkler is dancing in the bucket, until it fizzles out. Servers wearing, can I say, _far_ too little, are definitely over-compensating for their lack of clothes with happy-go-lucky attitudes, attempting to get the boys pissed as well as themselves. Iwaizumi can’t count the amount of shots he’s done alongside the servers, who are consistent in egging them on to continue because “the night is still young.” Cliche.He eventually shakes off the feeling of being out of place, and embraces the warm, fuzzy feeling building in the pit of his stomach as the alcohol does its work.

He’s not sure now how long it’s been. 1, 2 hours? 30 minutes? One blurred look at his phone tells him it’s been 2. It’s _only_ 1am?

“Haji~,” Hanamaki’s voice slurs. A reminder of why he doesn’t go out because his friends are all, very unfortunately, the _worst_ at tolerating the booze.

“Yo...you stay. Here. And we’re going- where are we going?”

“Toilet.” is a single word reply from Matsukawa’s lips.

“Mm yeah. You stay here~”

Hajime just hums in agreement, stretching out his legs and closing his eyes as his being focuses on the intense bass of the nightclub music. It wasn’t half bad, to say the least, but it’s definitely not what he would have preferred after a gruelling five days at the office, constantly shovelling out paperwork and plastering all-too-fake smiles for the sister company employees that come in for the occasional meeting when something big is planned. He’d much rather sit down watching Godzilla for the 97th time. But he won’t be the one to admit that. It’s not that he lives a recluse life, it’s just that watching all these people get off in front of him who smell _way_ too strongly of sweat isn’t exactly the biggest turn on.

However, it’s not long before his thoughts are interrupted, and he’s brought back to the present by the sound of someone harshly dumping themselves on the sofa in the booth. He opens his eyes to find a slim built male unbuttoning his aztec shirt to reveal the top of his pecs, fanning himself lightly. After a few seconds, the stranger turns to Iwaizumi, revealing his chocolate brown eyes under thick, dark lashes. He simply smiles a toothy grin, and ruffles his brown kinks in his hair before shuffling closer.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see this booth was taken,” he begins, his hot breath reaching Hajime’s ears, “But what’s a pretty boy like you doing sitting alone? You’re not a perv are you...like, those guys who go to the club and just sits and watches over everyone?”

Hajime laughs.

“And if I was?”

The male makes eye contact with Iwaizumi, a slightly startled looking painting his face.

“I’m joking, I’m waiting for my friends,” Iwa clears up.

“I see. I’m Tooru. Tooru Oikawa, 22,” he’s so close to Iwaizumi, his lips barely inches away from being able to touch the shell of his ear, “Tell me your name, pretty boy.”

Iwaizumi swears he can feel the hairs on the back of his neck at the sound of hearing “pretty boy.” _Say it again._

“Hajime Iwaizumi. 25.”

“Pretty boy with a pretty name~,” Oikawa begins. He gestures over a server carrying a tray of shots, before reaching into his pocket and paying for the selection. “I hope you can handle booze, we’re doing shots pretty boy.”

Oikawa takes the tray off the woman and she leaves with a large smile. He takes one of the small glasses in his first two fingers and thumb, and passes another to Iwaizumi. 

“Cheers,” Oikawa stops them both before their classes clink. “But first, tap the glass on the table and keep eye contact when we hit glasses otherwise you’ll have bad sex for 7 years.” He states matter-of-factly. And Hajime simply obliges, before cringing at the harshness of the alcohol he’s just swallowed.

Still grimacing at the god-awful taste, Oikawas hand travels to Iwaizumi’s thigh, in order to get his attention. He points at a small group.

“My friends are there. Yachi and Kiyoko. They look pretty busy though~” he side eyes as they’re dancing with two other men.

Iwaizumi’s eyes follow the direction of Oikawa’s finger to see Matsukawa flirting and dancing. _Give me strength._ Hajime was right to find a 15 minute toilet trip suspicious.

“And so are mine. Mattsun and Makki,” Hajime breathes, a slight annoyance in his tone at the fact he’s been sat on his own looking like a “nightclub perv” to put it in Oikawa’s words. And Oikawa simply passes another shot to Iwaizumi.

“Let’s have our own fun then~”

A tray of shots and a few cocktails later, and Oikawa is even more touchy-feely (if possible). He’s tracing the protruding veins in Iwaizumi’s arm, humming against his neck to the tune of the music playing. Makki and Mattsun keep simply delivering thumbs up each time they all make eye contact, like some over joyous dads egging on their sons in the middle of a volleyball game. Honestly though, Hajime would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying having someone as pretty as Oikawa leaning on him, tipsy, and very contentedly breaking the touch barrier. 

Hajime’s hand reaches to touch Oikawa’s jaw, cupping his cheek in his hand. Oikawa simply looks up, before his eyes trail down to Iwa’s plump lips. Slowly leaning in, they both slightly hesitate before colliding in a soft kiss. It’s not too much, no tongue, and certainly too PG for a club at -  _ what was it now? _ 3am. Iwa’s tanned skin is a big comparison to Oikawa’s pale tone, even under the kaleidoscope of colours. It may be the booze, or the fact he’s in good company, but Hajime finds himself with a sudden confidence, leaning into Tooru’s ear.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Oikawa doesn’t respond. Instead, he texts Kiyoko to tell her he’s about to “get some” from a pretty boy - his words, not mine, and takes Iwaizumi’s hand into his own. From how delicate Tooru presents himself, it’s a surprise to Hajime to find he actually stands a few inches smaller than the younger boy. Tooru’s hand feels soft and delicate, and Iwa can honestly say he feels like a younger boy gain, the blood rushing to his cheeks as well as other areas. 

They’re outside the club now, Oikawa frantically waving his arms in an attempt to hail a cab, which actually is successful, for some bizarre reason. 

“My place or yours?” Oikawa asks, as the door is opened for him by Iwaizumi.

“What prefecture do you live in?”

“Miyagi,”

“Same.” Is all Hajime responds.

“Fine. Mine then.” Oikawa delivers a sultry grin and disappears inside the cab. Hajime can only follow.

* * *

They’re back at Oikawas studio apartment. It’s cosy, quite modern and simplistic. There’s some artwork on the wall but much to Iwaizumi’s dismay, he can’t stop and admire it as Oikawa immediately presses his lips to his as the door closes behind them. There’s more passion this time, their tongues entwining and small moans being heard from both parties. Iwaizumi begins unbuttoning Oikawa’s shirt, kissing and lightly sucking on his neck as he does so, resulting in the taller male palming his hands through Iwa’s dark locks. He stops before asking permission to go further, to which Oikawa responds with a simple, “of course.” They could probably be at this for longer, but they both know they’re impatient, and well, they’re still at Oikawa’s front door.

Oikawa, in his now opened shirt, takes Iwa’s hand once more, guiding him to his bedroom. He throws his shirt to one side and lies back on the bed, Iwaizumi’s buff figure fitting between the V-shape Oikawa’s open legs have taken. His hands work to undo the belt buckle that is currently sat at Tooru’s waist.

“Where’s your lube?” Hajime grunts.

“Top drawer.”

For a moment, they’re pulled apart as Oikawa works to remove his pants himself, leaving him in just his briefs whilst Iwaizumi hunts for the lube. 

The tent in Iwaizumi’s pants is noticeable more now than it ever was before, and he makes quick work of pulling off his trousers, matching Oikawa’s current state. Although, his shirt was still on. Oikawa’s presenting his grabby hands, unbuttoning Hajime’s shirt for him, grinding up against him because he’s honestly _so_ fucking horny - and this guy is _so_ fucking attractive.

Hajime makes quick work of peppering lust-filled kisses from Tooru’s neck to his nipples, sucking and licking as the younger males hips lift to accommodate for Iwa removing his boxers now. Continuing his work on Oikawa’s chest, Iwaizumi lubes up a single digit, before trailing it around the circle of nerves that’s on show for him now. Oikawa releases a breathy moan.

“Oh Iwa-chan~, you’re a tease aren’t you?”

Iwaizumi laughs against Oikawa’s stiff bud upon hearing the random nickname appointment to him, and wastes no more time before pressing his finger inside.

Oikawa curls his back, releasing a loud moan at the sudden feeling of something inside of him.

“Ohhh fuck,” he manages to say.

“You’re keening that much already? I didn’t know you wanted me so badly~,” Iwa simply mocks Oikawa’s previous tone, breathing into his ear and growling slightly.

He pumps and curls the single finger a few more times, before adding another. He was being slow, painfully slow, and yet it felt so good. He has Oikawa in the palm of his hand - literally - and he’s grabbing at Iwaizumi’s strong wrist, that continues it’s work without faltering.

He’s three fingers in. Oikawa has turned into a babbling mess of “oh you’re so fucking good” and “don’t stop! don’t stop!” until Iwaizumi does just that, starving Tooru of the touch he so badly desires.

“Get on your knees. If you wanna act like a girl, I’ll treat you like one,” Iwa grabs Oikawa’s hair as he obeys, positioning his cock at the entrance of Tooru’s lips, and he can’t deny he’s so turned on by the dominance Hajime is showing.

“Suck it. Be a good boy~”

Oikawa doesn’t need telling twice. His eyes are clouded with desire, pupils blown out, staring into Hajime’s own as he licks and plants kisses along his shaft. His hands grip Iwa’s thighs as he begins to pump into his mouth with brute forces. The hum of Oikawa’s moans along his dick cause his moans to be even louder, and his breathing extremely audible.

“Wow...what a pretty face, taking my cock in your mouth pussy like a good boy,” 

And Oikawa simply rolls his eyes back at the praise, enjoying the feeling so much to the point he just wants it to last _forever_.

But it doesn’t.

Iwaizumi, taking full control, lifts Oikawa back up, allowing him to rest on the bed. He plants himself face down, ass up, revealing the view of his asshole to Iwa, who has to do everything in his power not to plummet himself into him. Instead, he takes his time, lubing his cock and stroking himself, hitting his tip on Oikawa’s entrance and teasing around the hole.

“Please, Iwa-chan~, I cant wait anymore-“

“Can’t wait?,” Iwaizumi begins, “Or is it that you don’t want to? You’re being greedy, whore.”

Oikawa tries to stifle his moan, until he feels the thickness of Iwaizumi’s girth as he finally, _finally_ has something inside his desperate hole. 

“Shitttt, you’re tight, your boy hole’s so tight,” Iwa coos, pushing himself all the way in.

All Oikawa can do is grip the sheets, as his eyes sting with tears as a result of the large stretch. Iwaizumi begins pounding into Oikawa, starting softly but building up a relentless pace, causing the taller boy to release wanton moans.

“Ah fuck, Hajime! Hajime!,”

“Yeah? Tell me what you want,” Iwa grunts, growling at the sounds of their wet, slightly sweaty bodies colliding with each thrust.

“I want- I want you to fuck me hard. Ruin me~“

Iwaizumi is so riled up, he could cum right now. But no, he needs to hold off. He needs to make this pretty little slut beneath him keen and cum so hard that the only name that can roll of his tongue is Hajime’s. 

He leans over, his chest touching Tooru’s back as he searches for new angles to make the boy bellow him writhe in pleasure. Iwa’s cock is pumping at a fast pace, relentlessly pounding into Oikawa’s prostate.

“Fuck...Iwa, fuck...turn me around,” Oikawa is practically begging.

Iwa hastily pulls out, turning Oikawa onto his back. He pushes both legs up to his chest, before continuing to fuck the younger boy without warning.

“You like it like this, huh? Wanna see my cock fuck your hole? Such a good boy~” the words are rolling off Hajime’s tongue now. Hell, he’d probably cringe if this was a porno he was watching, but the sight below him is just so erotic he can’t contain it.

“I do, I do. Wa- wanna make you cum from my boy hole,” Oikawa sings, breathless, spit leaking from his mouth after each choked moan escapes his throat.

Iwaizumi doesn’t even respond. Instead, allows Oikawa’s legs to wrap around his waist as he brings his arms to the taller boys back. They’re kissing again, so passionately, moaning into one another with their mouths slightly disconnecting with every sloppy thrust.

“Iwa-chan~, I’m gonna cum, I’m-“

Tooru’s speech is cut off with a loud, almost feminine moan, as his climax engulfs him. Despite this, Hajime is still continuing his pace, desperate to reach his own high. Oikawa’s mouth is gaping open, breathing harshly, not even thinking twice about the people in the neighbouring apartment as he’s practically screaming Hajime’s name.

“Shit, you’re so good princess, feels so good when you squeeze on my cock,” 

Tooru’s shaking under Hajime’s strength, the nickname causing him to squirm from the oversensitivity and the pure bliss he feels.

It doesn’t take Iwaizumi much longer. He grabs Oikawas hardening cock, that’s still sensitive, pumping both with matching rhythm. Oikawa can’t even speak at this point, mouth agape, slightly grinding into Iwa’s thrusts because he’s so desperate to feel that orgasm once more-

“Cum with me princess, I wanna fill you so bad~,”

And they’re both releasing lewd, wanton moans as they cum together, Oikawa’s slim body shivering beneath Iwaizumi’s build as he sucks and bites the crook of his neck in an attempt to decrease just how sensitive he feels.

They lay there for a moment. Oikawa’s stomach painted white, as well as his insides. They’re both catching their breath as Iwa plans soft kisses to Oikawa’s lips, humming in pleasure slightly. 

He pulls out, letting Oikawa’s entrance leak his seed, as the younger boy hands him wipes from his top drawer. He takes time clearing them both up, being delicate with Tooru’s still very sensitive genitals, kissing and stroking his body.

“Best sex of my life,” Hajime smiles honestly.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa blushes, adopting and accepting the new nickname for the guy he only met a few hours ago. He’s also pleasantly surprised that the guy with a Godzilla phone case can give dick  that _good_ .

Upon being as clean as Iwaizumi could be bothered to make them both, they climb into bed, Iwa’s built arms snaking around Oikawa's body as they begin to spoon.

“Iwa, my ass is gonna hurt tomorrow. You’re making it up to me,”

“How?,” Iwaizumi sleepily quizzes.

“You’re taking me on a date in the morning,”

“But we just fuc-“

“No! Don’t be so vulgar! Be a gentleman!” Oikawa pushes up against Iwaizumi.

“Fine.”

And within no time at all, they’re sound asleep, the air filled with the scent of sex and sweat, their bodies still slightly sticky.

For a rough week at the office, Iwaizumi certainly found something even better than his 98th rewatch of Godzilla.

**Author's Note:**

> any comments are appreciated. i plan to write more depending on how things go but i can’t write dialogue for shit lmao i’m more of a descriptive writer  
> p.s, i’m a sucker for a dominant iwa and bottom oikawa


End file.
